tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Kardashia Kardashian/@comment-24.252.204.253-20180413232304
i want Kardashians Category page Edit Kourtney and Khloé Take The Hamptons is an American reality television series that premiered on E! on November 2, 2014.1 This is the fifth series in the Keeping Up with the Kardashians franchise (and its second go-round after the first season of Kourtney and Khloé Take Miami, and the first of two spin-offs announced by E!, the other being Dash Dolls, scheduled to debut in fall 2015), as it follows sisters Kourtney and Khloé Kardashian as they open a D-A-S-H location in The Hamptons on Long Island, New York.23 The Kardashians' DASH boutique opened as a pop-up shop for the summer on the iconic Jobs Lane in Southampton Village.4 The family rented a home on a peninsula in the Hamptons hamlet of North Sea.5 Contents hide 1 Cast 1.1 Main 1.2 Supporting 2 Episodes 3 Controversy 4 References Castedit Mainedit Kourtney Kardashian Khloé Kardashian Scott Disick Supportingedit Kim Kardashian Kris Jenner Kendall Jenner Kylie Jenner French Montana Malika Haqq Opening theme "L.A. Love (La La)" by Fergie Country of origin United States Original language(s) English No. of seasons 1 No. of episodes 10 Production Executive producer(s) Farnaz Farjam Gil Goldschein Jeff Jenkins Jonathan Murray Kris Jenner Melissa Bidwell Russell Jay Ryan Seacrest Camera setup Multiple Running time 42 minutes Production company(s) Bunim/Murray Productions Ryan Seacrest Productions Kourtney and Kim Take Miami (previously titled Kourtney and Khloé Take Miami) is an American reality television series. It premiered on E! on August 16, 2009, as the first of four Keeping Up with the Kardashians spin-offs. The series originally followed sisters Kourtney and Khloé Kardashian as they opened a second D-A-S-H location in Miami, Florida. From the third season onward, sister Kim Kardashian replaced Khloé, who had other work commitments. The third season began filming in October 2012, and premiered on January 20, 2013.1 A web series spin-off was created during Season 3, titled Lord Disick: Lifestyles of a Lord, the series showcases Disick as he informs viewers on how to live like a "king".2 Castedit Mainedit Kourtney Kardashian Kim Kardashian (Main: Season 3; Recurring: Season 1 – 2) Khloe Kardashian (Main: Seasons 1 – 2; Recurring: Season 3 ) Scott Disick Supportingedit Rob Kardashian Mason Disick Penelope Disick Kanye West Jonathan Cheban Larsa Pippen Simon Huck Chapman Ducote Dani Campbell Episodesedit Main article: List of Kourtney and Kim Take Miami episodes Season Episodes Originally aired First aired Last aired 1 8 August 16, 2009 October 4, 2009 2 10 June 13, 2010 August 15, 2010 3 12 January 20, 2013 April 7, 2013 Ratingsedit The first season premiere was viewed by 2.8 million viewers — but only three weeks later lost almost half of its premiere audience.34 However, ratings recovered as the season finale was viewed by 2.6 million viewers.5 The season averaged 1.89 million viewers.6 The second season premiere was viewed by 2.607 million viewers and has had a successful run to-date with the lowest rated episode being viewed by only 13.04% less than the premiere with 2.267 million in contrast to the previous season where ratings dropped to 1.475 million.478 The season finale reached an all-time high with 3.656 million viewers.69 The season averaged 2.717 million viewers. Kourtney and Khloé Take Miami Genre Reality Created by Ryan Seacrest Jonathan Murray Starring Kourtney Kardashian (Season 1–3) Kim Kardashian (Season 3) Khloe Kardashian (Season 1–2) Opening theme "I'm in Miami Trick" by LMFAO (Seasons 1-2) "Showstopper" by Brandon and Leah (Season 3) Country of origin United States Original language(s) English No. of seasons 3 No. of episodes 30 (list of episodes) Production Executive producer(s) Farnaz Farjam Gil Goldschein Jeff Jenkins Jonathan Murray Kris Jenner Melissa Bidwell Russell Jay Ryan Seacrest Camera setup Multiple Running time 42 minutes Production company(s) Bunim/Murray Productions Ryan Seacrest Productions Kourtney and Kim Take New York is an American reality television series that premiered January 23, 2011, on E! and ran for two seasons. It follows sisters Kourtney and Kim Kardashian as they open a D-A-S-H store in New York City.1 Kourtney and Kim Take New York is the second spin-off of Keeping Up with the Kardashians. edit Mainedit Kourtney Kardashian Kim Kardashian Scott Disick Supportingedit Khloé Kardashian Odom (Seasons 1-2) Kris Jenner (Seasons 1-2) Mason Disick (Season 2), Kourtney and Scott's son. Kris Humphries (Season 2), Kim's ex-husband. Jonathan Cheban (Season 2), Kim's best friend Created by Ryan Seacrest Mary-Ellis Bunim Jonathan Murray Starring Kourtney Kardashian Kim Kardashian Theme music composer LMFAO Opening theme "I'm in New York Trick" Country of origin United States Original language(s) English No. of seasons 2 No. of episodes 20 Production Executive producer(s) Ryan Seacrest Jonathan Murray Jeff Jenkins Gil Goldschein Russell Jay Melissa Bidwell Kris Jenner Camera setup Single Running time 23 minutes (Season 1) 42 minutes (Season 2) Production company(s) Bunim/Murray Productions Ryan Seacrest Productions Khloé & Lamar is an American reality television series that debuted on E! in the United States and Canada on April 10, 2011.1 The series is the third spin-off of the show Keeping Up with the Kardashians and features reality star Khloé Kardashian and her now ex-husband, basketball player Lamar Odom. The series returned for its second and final season on February 19, 2012.2 Contents hide 1 Cast 1.1 Supporting 2 Episodes 2.1 Season 1 (2011) 2.2 Season 2 (2012) 3 Reception 4 References 5 External links Castedit Khloé Kardashian Lamar Odom Rob Kardashian Malika Haqq Supportingedit Jamie Sangouthai — Lamar's best friend. He lives in the loft next door to Khloé and Lamar. He used to work for Lamar's brand, Rich Soil. Joseph "Joe" Odom — Lamar's Father. Lamar has had an estranged relationship with his father but after encouragement from Khloé, they are reconciling. Kourtney Kardashian — Khloé's oldest sister, member of the Kardashian family. Kim Kardashian — Khloé's sister, model, reality star and member of the Kardashian Family Kris Jenner — Khloé's mother, businesswomen and television producer. Khloé & Lamar Khloé & Lamar.jpg Genre Reality Starring Khloé Kardashian Lamar Odom Country of origin United States Original language(s) English No. of seasons 2 No. of episodes 20 Production Executive producer(s) Farnaz Farjam Gil Goldschein Jeff Jenkins Jon Murray Khloé Kardashian Kris Jenner Ryan Seacrest Camera setup Single Running time 20 to 23 minutes Production company(s) Bunim/Murray Productions Ryan Seacrest Productions